Love Bites
by SuwoCat24
Summary: Luka is a vampire but she refuses to kill humans for fun and treat them like prey. She'd rather choose her own path. So she runs away from home to take the Hunter Exam and meets Killua along with Gon, Leorio and Kurapika and on top of that they think she's a human boy! Will her lust for blood lead her to devour her new human companions or will she fall in love? KilluaXOC
1. I'm gonna be a Hunter!

**Hello, my faithful readers! I was really happy and surprised when people still visited this fic even after I put it on Hiatus! Well, I'm back with my improved story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Luka Kuroryu**

**Place of birth**: Mycern Highlands, Country of Monsters: Culka

**Age:** 12

**Birthday:** Oct. 31

**Skin Tone:** Slightly Tanned

**Hair Color:** Two-tone Light blue

**Eye Color:** Blood Red

**Race**: Vampire

**Gender:** Female

**Affiliations**: Kuroryu Family, Vampire hierarchy

**Favorite food:** Blood, Anything sweet

**Turn on's:** People with delicious blood, Strange and abnormal things.

**Turn off's:** Annoying people, her older sisters

**Personality**:

She's always ready for something exciting to happen. She has a sharp  
toungue. Can be Moderately Friendly/kind (When she want's to be).  
She hates being in the dark. Aversion to kill (Sometimes). Often highly  
apathetic towards adults. Independent, complex girl. Often Keeps her  
haughty attitude towards humans to herself.

**Backround:**

- Parents: Echo Kuroryu (Mother), Dracule Kuroryu (Father), (2 Elder  
brothers), (3 older sisters), Lapis Kuroryu (Younger sister) Runkya  
Kuroryu (Step-Mother).

* * *

**Chapter 1:** I'm gonna be a Hunter!

* * *

**Flashback:**

That's right... It was raining that night. My last night at home... No one was home except for my little sister and my stupid stepmother. That made it easy for me to leave and the servants probably wouldn't stop me, but just to be safe...

_A young girl with red eyes and light blue hair that fell almost past her lower back, stood on the edge of a large window with with a little pudgey bat in her hand. She placed it on her back and it's little wings spread wide and grew. But before she could fly off..._

_"Big sister Luka, Big sister Luka!" A loud whisper was heard along with quick paced footsteps._

_"Lapis?" Luka said. A little girl with short silver hair and red eyes stood before Luka with small tears in her eyes._

_"Please dont go! I dont want you too!" Lapis began to cry silently, not wanting to wake anyone up. Luka's face softened._

_"I'm sorry, La. But this is my one and only chance to leave this place. And... I'll come back. So don't cry, okay?" Luka whispered, patting Lapis' head._

_Lapis nodded, reluctantly. "Okay... D-Dont forget about me, Big sister!"_

_Luka chuckled slightly, "Of course, I wont. Who could forget about you?"_

_"Please, dont laugh big sister." Lapis said._

_"Right, this is serious. In any case, I have to leave now-" Before Luka could finish her sentence, Lapis ran into Luka's chest and gave her a large hug. After a second Luka hugged back._

_"Bye, Big sister! Come back soon." Lapis said as she let go of Luka._

_"I will. Let's go, Pelu." Luka said. The Little bat squeaked and Luka jumped out of the window with Pelu carrying her into the distance._

* * *

**Present time... Whale Island**

'That was 3 days ago.'

"Hmm... I wonder how long it'll take for them to send someone after me? Father couldn't be home yet. " Luka pondered as she laid in the grass of a large forest clearing. The little bat, Pelu, squeaked and bounced up and down on the grass.

Luka chuckled, "How long are you gonna stay in that form?" Luka said, before Pelu changed into a small chibi-looking child with shoulder length black hair, pink eyes and black bat wings on her back.

"Luka-sama always laughs when Pelu is in bat form. Pelu wanted Luka-sama to smile. She hasn't been doing it a lot lately." The little bat girl said innocently.

Luka's smile faltered, "I guess not. I haven't had much to smile about. But there's one good thing, I'm gonna take the hunter exam tomorrow, get my Hunter's licence and rub it in my older sisters' faces!"

"What about Luka-sama's brothers?"

"Koke and Kune are busy now. There's no need to bother them. Besides Koke knows I cat take care of myself. Enough about me. You need to get home before your mama gets worried." Luka said getting up.

"Okay, Luka-sama. Pelu will go now. Goodbye." She said turning back into a bat.

"And dont tell anyone where I am okay? Not even your mama." Luka said. Pelu squeaked and flew away. Luka then jumped off the branch of the tree she was sitting on. "There's no doubt everyone's going to force answers out of her. Ugh... I dont have much time." Luka head back to the small inn she'd been staying in. No more than 4 people could stay there and she was the only one at the time.

"Ah, Luka your back. I was beginning to get worried its already 12:00." A old woman, no younger than 70, said as Luka entered the the small inn.

"I'm sorry, miss. I got caught up." Luka said.

"It's alright. I'm not your mama. And this is your last night here, right?" The old woman said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm going to take the Hunter Exam tomorrow." Luka said, looking down at the inscription card for the exam.

"Anyways, I'm gonna get some shut eye, g'night miss granny." Luka said, walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight, child. Good luck." Granny said. "Such a nice girl."

'She's got one thing right. She could never be my mother. No one can hold a candle to her.'

* * *

**Early the next morning...**

"Today's the day. I'll leave early and leave a note." Luka said. She was wearing a blue and black short sleeved T-shirt with buttons, black baggy Capris black boots and most of her hair stuffed up into a cap. She looked quite male.

* * *

**On the ship..**.

"Take care of yourself! I promise i'll become a super-hunter and come back!" A boy with black spiky hair said, waving to a young woman, maybe his mother.

"A super-hunter? Your joking kid. Just on this boat, we're a tenth of the people hoping to become Hunters. Every year, from every where around the country, thousands of men, each one more skilled than another, will come to the Exams... A lot of people, but few become hunters. Each one has his priorities, and common to see people killing their own companions... You see kid, it's easier to say than do." A man with short cut hair and a split-chin said.

'They're right. Some human kid shouldn't be here.' Luka thought.

* * *

**The Storm...**

"Captain! We have infiltration in the hull!" one of the crew members yelled.

"What if you use the asses of our useless passengers to clog up the hole!" The Captain, yelled. "Bar to port! Hang on! We're flying!"

"We had a lot of little waves." The captain said after the storm was over. " So, how are they this year?"

"Just like the other years... Not one of them can even stand." the crewman said.

"This ain't training for weaklings. And they want to take the Hunter's Exam? What a joke." The captain said, before noticing the same black haired boy running back and forth.

"Take this. It's water. And if you chew this you'll feel better." He said, handing a man water and an herb to chew on. He, Luka, a feminine boy, and a man with glasses were the only passengers who were the only ones able to withstand the storm without a problem.

"This year will we have some who are tougher than the others." Captain said.

'We're going the enter into a turbulence zone two times more violent than the last one. The ones who fear for their lives can take rescue boats to the nearby island.' Captain said over the loud speaker, causing most of the passengers to flee.

'Hmpf... Weak humans. If they couldn't take the first storm, then they should leave... ' Luka thought.

"Finally, you're the last four?" Captain asked. "Your names?"

"I am called Leorio."

"My name is Kurapika.

"I'm Gon."

"Luka."

"Why do you want to be hunters?" The captain asked.

'Is this old sailor an examiner?' Luka thought.

"Excuse me? I dont think your an examiner." Leorio said.

"Answer!" The captain yelled.

"Why should we answer?" Leorio asked.

"I want to know what my father's work is like!" Gon said.

"I would like to see the world." Luka said.

"Hey, brats." Leorio said. "Who told you to answer? You're not supposed to answer his question!"

"Who the hell are you calling a brat?" Luka asked, annoyed.

"You, brat!" Leorio said. Luka growled angrily.

"We were just giving him our reasons for trying for the hunter exam. Why cant we tell him?" Gon asked.

"You two aren't team players, I see. I'm not about to tell why I'M here." Leorio said.

'Idiot.' Luka thought.

"I agree with this guy. Leorio, was it?" Kurapika said to captain.

"Hey! Aren't you younger than me!? Show some respect for your elders!" Leorio yelled.

"I prefer to avoid unpleasant questions rather than offering a plausible lie to you." Kurapika said, Leorio's question.

"Leorio-san to you! Hey!? Are you listening to me?!" Leorio yelled.

"Pfft!" Luka tried to stifle a laugh.

"However, it is quite shameful to rely on deceit .. If I were to tell you the reasons behind my wish to become a hunter, I would be exposing deep personal secrets. That's why it is impossible for me to provide an answer." Kurapika said.

"Hey, you! Don't ignore me!" Leorio yelled.

"So in other words, you wont answer my question. Well...I see... Katsuo!" The Captain said.

"Aye, captain."

"Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts." The Captain said.

Leorio and Kurapika's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" Leorio asked.

"You still haven't figured it out? The Exam has already begun." the Captain said.

"What?" Leorio and Kurapika said at the same time.

"There are as many Hunters wannabes as there are stars in the sky. The examiners can't judge everyone. So guys like me are used to thin out the number of candidates. I've already notified the board that everyone else besides you four is withdrawn from the exam. If they couldn't handle a little storm, they'd stand no chance in the Hunter exam's later stages. Even if they can get to the place the exams are held the doors will stay closed to them. The decision of whether or not you go to the Exams belongs to me. So put away your distrust and answer my question." Captain said.

"I... I am the only survivor of the Kurata clan. Four years ago, all my relatives were killed by a band of thieves The reason I want to become a Hunter is because I want to capture that band, The Phantom Troupe." Kurapika explained.

"So you want to become a bounty hunter? The Phantom Troupe is a Class A bounty. Even the best Hunters will think twice before helping you. You're chasing after a sure death." The captain said.

"I do not fear death. I only fear that my rage will fade over time." Kurapika replied.

'The Kurata Clan, huh? I think I've heard of them.' Luka thought.

"In short, you want revenge but do you need to be a hunter for that?" Leorio asked.

"That, Leorio, is the stupidest question I've ever been asked. If I do not become a Hunter, I wont have access to certain places, information, and displacement. It's probably a detail that your little neurons missed." Kurapika said. Leorio was clearly pissed.

"Why do you want to become a Hunter, Leorio-san?" Gon asked.

"Me? I want money. With money, we can have everything! A great house, classy car, the best alcohol...!" Leorio said.

"How ironic that the so called 'elder' among us applicants has the worst reason." Luka said, folding her arms.

"What was that?!" Leorio said.

"You heard me." Luka said glaring at Leorio.

"Unfortunately, you cant by class with money, Leorio." Kurapika said.

"That's the third time. Step outside. I'll end the filthy Kurata bloodline, here and now." Leorio said.

"Take that back, Leorio." Kurapika yelled.

"That's Leorio-san to you." Leorio corrected.

"I'm right behind you." Kurapika said, following Leorio to the deck.

"Hey, boys! I'm not finished!" Captain yelled after them.

"Just let them go." Gon said.

"What?" the captain said.

"My aunt Mito once told me... 'If you want get to know someone, start by finding out what makes him angry. It's important for them to know why the other is angry. It's better to let them fight." Gon said.

"You're pretty insightful for a kid." Luka said.

Gon put his hand behind his head, "Ehehe... But, you're a kid too."

"Captain! The wind is stronger than expected!" A crew member said.

"The boats gonna sink if we get caught in that waterspout!" Katsuo said.

"Lower the sails! I'll take the helm" The Captain yelled.

"Hurry! The mast wont be able to take much more! Full to starboard"

"Take back what you said and I'll forgive you, Leorio." Kurapika said.

"How many times do I have to say it! Show me some respect!" Leorio said, pulling out a switchblade.

"My god! If one of them falls from the boat, it will be impossible to save him!"

"Then I have no choice." Kurapika said, taking out his weapons.

"I'm waiting for you!" Leorio yelled.

Suddenly, a part of the sail broke off and hit a crew member in the head, knocking him off the deck.

"Katsuo!" Another crew member yelled. and with that the four applicants ran to save the man. Leorio and Kurapika failed in catching the man. Then much to the others surprise, Gon jumped overboard to save Katsuo followed by Luka grabbing Gon's legs.

Luckily for Gon and Luka, Leorio and Kurapika were able to grab hold of Luka's ankles.

"Good job, kids! Thanks a lot!" One of the crew members yelled as the rest pulled the four Hunter wannabes up..

"Why the hell did I do that..." Luka muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ow... I banged my nose." Gon said.

"You idiots! If we hadn't caught you guys, it'd been over for you for sure! You'd have drowned for sure!" Leorio yelled

"Honestly. How reckless can you be." Kurapika said.

'Weren't they just about to cut each other up? How can they give us a lecture...?' Luka thought.

"Yes, maybe... But you caught us, didn't you?" Gon asked.

"Uh... Well yes..." Leorio said. He and Kurapika looked at each other.

"I apologize for my rude behavior...Leorio-san." Kurapika said.

"Wh-What's with the attitude change? It makes us sound like strangers... Just call me Leorio, Kurapika. I'm the one who should of taken back what I'd said. Sorry." Leorio said.

"Aah! I like you guys!" Captain said. "I've decided to take you to the port closest to the testing site!" Captain said, happily.

"But what about your test?" Gon asked.

"It's my decision... And all four of you pass!" Captain said.

"YEAH!" Gon yelled, happily.

Luka smirked, 'Looks like I've been thrown in with some interesting humans.'

* * *

**Dolle's Port...**

"There're so many people... Are they all going to Zaban?" Leorio asked.

"Hmm." Luka said taking in the sights of the human city.

"They're probably here for the same reason we are." Kurapika said.

"Captain! Thanks for everything! And take care of yourself!" Gon said.

"Thanks." Captain replied. "I Have bit of advice for you. Just head for the tree on that mountain It's a short cut to get to where the exams are!" Captain said pointing to a tree in the distance.

"Okay, thanks!" Gon said, running back to the group.

"That's weird...! Look!" Leorio said pointing to a large map. "Zaban, the place where the test is, is clearly indicated on this map. It's a big town..."

"Why would we go to this mountain in a totally opposite direction when we could just take a bus that'll take us directly there... It's a shortcut, but if we mess up, we'll have walked for nothing. Maybe he actually meant this way?" Leorio said.

"It doesn't matter I'm going that way. I'm sure there's a good reason for this." Gon said.

"You know, Gon, you should be more suspicious of what people tell you. I advise you to go by bus." Leorio said. Gon didn't respond.

"I'm going with Gon. If we follow the old man here, we'll probably never get the the exam site." Luka said, walking off. Kurapika also began to walk away from Leorio.

"Brat.. Eh? Kurapika." Leorio said.

"More than the Captain's words... It's what these two do that Interests me. I think I'm gonna stay with them for a while." Kurapika said.

"You're not as independent as you pretend to be, Kurapika... Well, I'm gonna take the bus. Bye, that as a short time together, but still, good luck!" Leorio said.

"This is a long wait..." Leorio said to himself, waiting for the bus.

"Hey! You dont know? It seems that the direct bus for Zaban doesn't go where expected!" A man said from behind Leorio.

"I heard it was another trap to eliminate candidates..." Another man said.

"Hey! Wait! Wait for me! You three, dont you feel lonely? I missed you, same with you right?! In that case, too bad for the bus, I'll accompany you! HAHAHA!" Leorio yelled, running after the three.

"Dumbass."

* * *

Ah! *Stretches and cracks fingers* There's the first chapter of my my re-write. Tell me if you like it any better that my original! I appreciate your opinion! NO FLAMERS! Anyway dont forget to R/R!


	2. Hunter's Exam: Trial 1, part 1

Alright, fellow Fanfictionties! Here we go!

* * *

**Recap:**

"I heard it was another trap to eliminate candidates..." Another man said.

"Hey! Wait! Wait for me! You three, dont you feel lonely? I missed you, same with you right?! In that case, too bad for the bus, I'll accompany you! HAHAHA!" Leorio yelled, running after the three.

"Dumbass."

**Love Bites Ch. 2 - Hunter's Exam: Trial 1, part 1**

"I dont really like this place... There's nobody out here..." Leorio said. They were in a omnious looking alley.

"There are people here." Luka said.

"Plenty of people." Gon said.

"Let's keep our guard up." Kurapika said.

"How do you all know that?!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Don't you hear the sound of breathing from everywhere?" Kurapika said.

"And the sounds of slight footsteps around us? Although, i'm not surprised YOU cant hear them." Luka said, smirking.

"OI!" Leorio yelled.

"And the sound of clothes scraping, too! They're trying to hide!" Gon said.

"Unfortunately, I'm a normal guy." Leorio said. Suddenly a bunch of people in masks appeared, along with a old woman with a hippo-like face.

"THE EXCITING QUIZ OF TWO ANSWERS!" The old woman said. "You're heading for the tree on the hill, aren't you? To get there, first you must succeed in getting out of this town... The other paths that could lead you to a labyrinth, in which reign terribly, bloodthirsty monsters."

"So I will ask you one question. You have only 5 seconds to consider your the wrong answer, and you're disqualified." THe old woman explained.

"What's going on here?" Leorio asked.

"I see. One another test." Kurapika said.

"You'll answer with 1 or 2! Any other answer will not be valid!" She said.

"Eh! One minute! You mean, only one question for 3 people?" Leorio asked. "If he answers and is wrong, would I also be eliminated?"

"That's not very likely..." Kurapika said.

"The likelihood of old man Leorio getting us disqualified is a lot higher, right?" Luka said.

"I agree." Kurapika said.

"I'm not that old!" Leorio yelled.

"Come on! Hurry up!" A voice from behind the group said. A sly-looking, large nosed guy wearing a Gi, black boots, and two swords that were sheathed on his back. "Or I'll answer before you."

"Who's the guy?" Leorio asked.

"He followed us all the way from the port." Gon said.

"Sorry, kid. I overheard your conversation between you and that old man at the port." The guy asked.

"And he's not embarrassed?" Leorio asked.

"What do you decide?" The old woman asked.

"He seems eager to take it. We should let him go first. That way, we'll see the kind of question she asks." Leorio said.

"I dont mind." Gon said.

"I have no objection." Kurapika said.

Luka shrugged her shoulders, "Hn."

A vein popped in Leorio's head, "At least give a proper answer!"

Luka glared up at Leorio before smirking shrugging her shoulders, "Hn."

"Why, you-"

"Here is the question." The old woman said. "Your mother and your girlfriend are captured by villains. You can save only one. 'Your mother: 1' or 'your girlfriend: 2'.

'What kind of question is that?' Luka thought.

"How is that even a Quiz?!" Leorio said.

'No way?! Seriously?! But an exact answer for this question doesn't exist! We can only try guessing the answer the onld lady wants to hear!' Kurapika thought.

"1!" The stranger said. 'Sincerely, I would choose my Girlfriend, but... I'm sure she wants to hear the other choice...'

"Why?" The old woman asked.

"You can never replace a mother, but you can always find another girlfriend." He replied. The old woman went to go converse with the people in strange masks.

"Pass this way." The woman said, pointing to a path that pointed to darkness.

"What?!" Leorio yelled.

"You just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear." The guy in the gi said, smirking back at the group.

"Hey, now! That's all bull!" Leorio yelled. "How is that the right answer?! This game is messed up!"

"I'm Leaving! I'll take another path!" He yelled again.

"It's too late! If you abandon this, you'll be disqualified." The old woman said.

"Who can say what's right or wrong with that kind of question?!" Leoiro said.

"If you had some brains in your head you would of known what's going on by now." Luka said.

"Leorio-!" Kurapika yelled.

"Wait!" The old woman, said with her hand raised. "I dont want to hear anything else!"

'It seems that the cat-eyed boy and the boy-looking girl have understood.' she thought.

"Not another word from you. Say anything but the answer, and you will be disqualified!" The old woman said.

'Come on, Leorio! Think! You have to understand! It's a simple trick!' Kurapika thought. 'Gon must have been listening! So he should know what the trap in the quiz is!'

'I'm gonna beat him to a pulp if he screws us up before we even get to the exam site...' Luka thought.

"Here's the question. Your son and daughter have been kidnapped, and you can only save one. Which do you choose: 1 the daughter, 2 the son?" She said.

'That old lady!' Leorio yelled in his head.

"5"

'She's mocking us!' Leorio thought.

"4"

Leorio took one of the poles and broke it. 'Come on, count, Grandma!' Leorio threatened in his mind.

"3"

'Count the last moments of you life!' He yelled in his mind.

"2"

'Is he really going to attack her?! He's a fool!' Luka thought.

"1"

"There it is! Its over." The old woman said. Leorio brought the pole down to kill the old woman, but before he could hit her Kurapika blocked his attack.

"Why did you stop me?!" Leorio yelled.

"Calm down, Leorio!" Kurapika yelled back.

"You're kidding! I'm way too mad!" He said. "I'm going to bring a little present that I'll be able to offer in Zaban: Her head! I'll also kill her haughty friends! After that, I will be the one who tells them the rules! Becoming a Hunter?! No, there's a better thing to be done for our society: to get rid of there Enigma makers!"

"We won, and you want to mess everything up?!" Kurapika said.

"What?" Leorio asked.

"We gave the right answer." Luka said.

"The right answer was silence!" Kurapika said.

"You even said it: 'Who can say what's right or wrong with that kind of question?' This quiz has no right answer. The rule has no right answer. The only rule is that we had to answer 1 or 2. So we cant answer. The solution is silence." Kurapika explained.

"But... But the other guy, he..." Leorio started.

"He was told to go, but nobody told him he was right. I heard him shouting a little while ago..." Kurapika said.

"He must have been eaten by something." Luka said.

"Exactly. The right way is here. There's only one way. After a two hours walk you'll reach the top." The old woman said, as the two of the masked people opened the path.

"Granny, I owe you an apology." Leorio said.

"Why? It's because I wanted to meet guys like you that I accepted this job. Hang on, and you'll become a good Hunter." The old woman said.

"Ah! It's no use. I still cant think of an answer!" Gon said.

"No wonder you looked so focused." Luka said.

"You're still trying to find an answer? You can stop!" Leorio said.

"Huh? Why?" Gon asked.

"The quiz is over." Kurapika said.

"I know... But, If someday, I run into a situation like that." Gon said. "I dont have to answer now, but... A day my come where I'll have to make that kind of choice."

The old woman smiled. 'Yes... That's the real meaning of the quiz. You have to imagine everything, even the worst... Because reality doesn't have a place for feelings... Be prepared to walk someday on different paths.'

**Zaban.**

"Tsubashi quarter, second district' 5th block, 10th building..." The Navigator said. "This building, across here."

"Then that's it?" Leorio asked.

"Yow!" Gon said.

"That's impressive." Luka said. In front of them was a tall building. 'Not as tall as my home, but impressive nonetheless.'

"They've come from the four corners of the world." Leorio said.

"Courageous men, dreaming of becoming Hunters. Find themselves here." Kurapika said

'My father also passed through here...' Gon thought.

"No, not there. Here." The navigator said, pointing to a restaurant.

"I only see a boring restaurant. Hey navigator, if this is a joke, its in bad taste! You want us to belive that thousands of candidates are waiting inside?" Leorio said.

"Precisely. No one could imagine that the place where thousands of hunter candidates are assembled is here." The navigator.

"Hello! What would you like?" The chef asked.

"Is the back room open?" the navigator asked.

"What will you have?" The chef asked.

"The steak combo that opens the light to the eyes. For four." The navigator said.

"How would you like that cooked?" The owner asked.

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked." the navigator replied.

"Ok. At the room in the back, sirs." A young woman said, leading them to the back room. There was a table set with chairs.

"1 out 10,000. That's proportion of candidates who get this far. You done quite well for new candidates. Have courage, my friends. I would be pleased to be your navigator next year as well." the navigator said, leaving the room. Suddenly, it began to move.

"It seems this room is an elevator." Kurapika said.

"He's making fun of us. As if he we're sure we wont pass this year!" Leorio said.

"Once every 3 years. That's the number of candidates who pass this test on their first try. You understand now?" Kurapika said.

"Is that unusual?" Gon asked.

"Some can't endure the exam's physical and mental strain. It's also not unusual for verterans to break the rookies so they never retake the test." Kurapika said.

"So, I guess candidates are willing to risk everything to become Hunters." Gon said.

"But of course, my friend! Hunter's make the most money in this world!" Leorio said.

"Hunters are the most noble thing in this world!" Kurapika said.

"Glory hog!"

"Money grubber!"

Luka sighed. "They're so loud." Gon nodded.

"Gon over fifty Hunters make that list of the worlds hundred richest people!" Leorio said.

"Hunter who are associated with hunting wild game and treasure are all mostly second rate. True Hunters work to protect people and the natural order." Kurapika said.

"Now look here! Once you're a hunter most countries give you a free pass! And no charge to Public facilities. How are those benefits?" Leorio said.

"Hunters have many difficult and important responsibilities. Such as preserving cultural artifacts and endangered species, as well as capturing wanted criminals and crooked Hunters." Kurapika said.

"The fame and money... That's why people wish to become Hunters!" Leorio said, getting close to Gon.

"Profound knowledge, a healthy mind and body and unyielding conviction... Those are the qualities on which Hunters pride themselves!" Kurapika said, getting close to Luka who was sitting next to Gon.

"What do you guys think?!" Kurapika and Leorio asked the two kids.

"There's no point in trying to justify each others' idea of Hunters." Luka said. "Besides, if your willing to go through all this for money then you must be either be really poor or really greedy. Which one are you, Leorio?" Luka asked, feigning innocence.

"I'm not greedy!" Leorio yelled.

*Ding!*

"Seems we've arrived." Kurapika said.

"We will finishing our discussion later." Leorio said.

When the 'Elevator' door opened there was a room filled to the brim with other candidates.

'It's not at all like I thought it would be... They're nothing like the Hunters we ran into in town and at the ports.' Kurapika thought.

"Please take a number." The green blob man said, handing out numbers.

402 - Luka

403 - Leorio

404 - Kurapika

405 - Gon

"Always remember to keep it on you chest. And dont lose it." He said.

"Its dark here... We could wonder if we were in a underground passage." Leorio said.

"I wonder how many people there are here..." Gon pondered.

'The atmosphere in here is tense.' Luka thought. 'And the man looming over us is creeping me out.'

"Hi! I'm Tompa. Nice to meet you!" Said man greeted. "You guys are new, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?" Gon asked.

"That's easy! I went to the test for the first time when I was 10. This is my 35th time." Tompa said. "Heheh! I'm what you'd call a veteran! If you have any questions, just ask!"

"Thanks!" Gon said. "So you know everyone here dont you?"

"Yup! Well, I'm gonna make introductions!" Tompa said.

"#103: Barbon, the snake charmer. He's more stubborn than anyone else, so you dont want him as an enemy. #76 Cherry, the soldier. There are no secrets in martial arts, to him. #225, the wrestler, the neck wringer. He is not only strong, but also very malicious. #197, #198, #199: The Amori Brothers. A talented trio that always give good results. #384: Gereta, the Hunter. He's a master of killing with a Blowgun and Nightstick." Tompa explained. "Those are the ones who usually show up. They're really strong, but none of them have ever made it to the end."

"AAAAAH!" a voice yelled. His arms were slowly disapearing.

"Oh, how peculiar." A strange man said. His face was white and he dressed like a clown "His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here."

"Do take care. And don't forget to apologize when you bump into someone." The strange man said.

'What the heck?!' Luka thought.

"That psychopath is back again." Tompa said.

"Again?" Gon asked.

"Does that mean he took the exam last year as well?" Kurapika asked.

"#44: Hisoka, the Magician. Last year, everyone said that he would of won until he was disqualified for killing a examiner he didnt like." Tompa said.

"And... he's allowed to take the test this year...?!" Leorio said.

"Sure. Judges change every year. The judges are the ones that choose the contents of the tests. They hold all of the power: If a judge says It's okay. No matter if the winner is a demon or anything else... Last year her mutilated not only the judge, but 20 participants that you wont see this year. Try to avoid him as much as possible..." Tompa said. "He's not the only one you should mistrust. But dont worry, I'll explain anything neccessary!"

"Thanks!" Gon said.

"Ah! By the way..." Tompa said before pulling out 5 cans. "Shall we drink to celebrate our meeting? Let's drink to wish ourselves good luck in the tests!"

"Thank you!" Gon said, as the group took the drinks.

'Hehehe! I put a very strong laxative in that juice! Just one gulp, and that's three days on the toilet, guaranteed! For me, you're already out of the competion!' Tompa thought, sinisterly. Gon took a large gulp of the liquid and promptly spit it up.

"Tompa, your juice has a very bad taste! I think it's expired!" Gon said.

"It has a weird smell as well." Luka said. 'Did he really think that we're that stupid? But Gon did drink it... kind of.'

"Your right, Luka!" Gon said.

"It does...? I'm astonished..." Tompa said. 'That's impossible, this laxative has almost no taste, and no smell! How were they able to detect a smell and taste in this?!'

'I had to take a big whiff of it to catch the smell. Gon is pretty good... for a human, anyway.' Luka thought.

"I'm sincerely sorry!" Tompa said.

'Liar.'

"No...! You dont have to apologize But it's very lucky thing that me and Luka got to it first. I often ate the plants and buds in the mountains So I dont have any problem detecting weird tastes." Gon said.

"All the better!" Tompa said. 'Damn! I thought i'd found a couple of naive guys, but I found a wild kid instead. I didn't make laxitives for them... There's something wrong with the rookies this year.'

"LiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiLiL iLiLi!" A strange noise came from a head held by a butler looking man with a curled mustache but no mouth.

"So, he has no mouth." Luka grumbled. The wall in front of them suddenly moved upward, revealing a long tunnel.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants is over. Now the exam will begin. This way, please. We will begin with short verification... It is an extremely difficult exam. Sometimes you can miss a chance and can end up hurting yourself or can simply die... There are moments, like what happened a while ago, where we get irreparably in accidents with companions. There are things that cannot be avoided. Now, please follow me." He explained. "Count is ok. There are 405 participants for the first examination."

"It seems obvious, but no one has dropped out yet. Never the less, I hoped that..." Leorio said.

"Of course, no ones dropped out yet, the test as hardly started. If anyone has dropped they're total weaklings and they dont deserve to be Hunters." Luka said, before glancing up a Leorio. "What makes you think that anyway?"

"None of your business." Leorio snapped.

"Che. I was just trying to be civil. Too bad that's something you're incapable of doing." Luka said.

"Are you saying i'm not civilized?!" Leorio ranted.

"Or course not... You're the most civilized person I know." Luka sneered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why you-" Leorio began.

"Leorio, you should save your energy. Who knows how long we'll be going." Kurapika said, interupting Leorio.

"I dont like that kid." Leorio whispered to Kurapika.

'Good I dont like you either, old man.'

"I admit there's something strange about him." Kurapika said.

'You dont know the half of it.' Luka thought.

"I haven't noticed anything. I just think he's a brat." Leorio grumbled.

'Well, you can screw off then.' She mentally hissed.

With that last thought, The butler looking guy suddenly began to walk faster.

"What's going on here?" Leorio said.

"The people in front started running." Gon said.

"He's picked up his pace." Kurapika said.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Satotz, an examiner. I am in charge of the first round. So I must lead you to the place of the second round." he said.

"The second round...? You mean the first..." a bald guy, Luka heard was Hanzo said.

"The first has already begun. If you're able to follow me to the place where the second round stands, you'll have passed the first round." Satotz said. "I can't tell you where or when we'll arrive, so you must be content with following me."

"I see how it is." Kurapika said.

"I hate not knowing what's going on. But I guess that's part of the test." Luka said.

"This sure is weird." Gon said.

"I bet this is an endurance test." Leorio said. "Fine by me. I'll be right behind you!"

Suddenly Leorio noticed a boy with white hair passing them on a skateboard. "Hey, kid! You're using a skateboard! That's cheating!" Leorio said.

"Why?" The boy asked.

"'Cause it's an endurance test." Leorio said.

"Nobody said that." Luka said.

"What?!" Leorio yelled.

"He just asked us to follow him, didn't he?" Gon added.

"Which side are you guys on?!" Leorio yelled.

The white haired boy looked back at Gon and Luka. "Tell me... How old are you?"

"I'm twelve!" Gon said.

"So am I." Luka said.

"Were the same age... I think i'm gonna run too." he said, getting off of his skateboard in a very cool way.

"Cool!" Gon said.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

"I'm Luka."

"And you, mister?" Killua asked Leorio.

"Mister?! Hey! I'm not that old! I'm still a teenager!" Leorio said. Every froze in shock.

"Are you sure?!" Gon exclaimed.

"No way. You look at least 3 times our age!" Luka joked.

"Argh! Gon, Luka, It's finished! I'm never talking to you again!" Leorio shouted.

"As if that would bother me." Luka mumbled.

"I should leave..." Kurapika said, inching away from the group.  
_

**About 4 or 5 hours later:**

Leorio was at the very back of the line, and looking very tired.

"Leorio!" Gon called.

"Come on! We're not having any fun here." Killua said.

"That's enough...!" Leorio said. "I'M READY TO DO ANYTHING TO BECOME A HUNTER! YES! AAAAARGH!" He started running like a crazy person.

Gon noticed that Leorio had left his briefcase, and Gon took out his fishing rod, cast it and took it back.

"That's a cool trick! Would you let me try after?" Killua asked

"Only if you lend me your skateboard." Gon said.

Luka thought for a moment, "...I wanna try too." Luka said.

"Sure, Luka!" Killua said.

**More than 60 KM ran.**

**Deserted: 0**

* * *

*Rings out sweatband* There we go! The arrival of Killua! Dont forget to review! I'll take all criticisms, questions, Ideas ect.! BUT, NO FLAMERS! Alright, that's it for now!


	3. Hunter's Exam: Trial 1, part 2

**Yay! Another update! I've been noticing that they're some grammar mistakes in my writing. Just bear with me, okay? I make sure that they're are less of them. I just realized that I haven't even done an disclaimer! So... **

**Suwocat - *Clears throat* I dont-**

**Luka - Suwocat doesn't own HunterXHunter. Only me and other OC's.**

**Suwocat - Lukaaaa... I was gonna say that... :(**

**Luka - Too bad! On with the story.**

**Suwocat - Enjoy... T^T**

* * *

**Recap:**

Luka thought for a moment, "...I wanna try too." Luka said.

"Sure, Luka!" Killua said.

More than 60 KM ran.

Deserted: 0

* * *

After about 80 KM.

Deserted: 1

"Hey, is this a joke?" an fatter applicant asked.

Around the corner there was a tunnel of stairs.

"Well. Let's pick up the pace." Satotz said. He suddenly skipped up 2 steps at a time.

"What a jerk! In general, in such conditions, we can only walk, but he climbs the steps 2 by 2!" another applicant said.

"Are you okay, Leorio?" Kurapika asked. Leorio looked as if he was going to collapse but, he pushed forward.

"As you see, I'm really fine!" Leorio said. "I'm not the best but it doesn't matter: I know I'll make it! Even if I have to run naked."

The test of stairs, that leads to the place of the second round.

Deserted: 37

* * *

"I didn't notice we were in the front." Gon said.

"Hey, Your right." Luka said, looking back.

"It's because the rhythm isn't all that fast. In fact, not moving the fastest way is alot more tiring." Killua said. "The Hunter's exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun."

"Why do you want to be a Hunter, Killua?" Gon asked

"I don't really want to be a hunter... I've heard that the exam was really hard and I thought it would be fun." Killua said "But I'm disappointed."

"What about you guys?" Killua said.

"I want to see the world." Luka said.

"Well, my dad's a hunter. So I want to become a Hunter like him." Gon said.

"What kind of hunter is he?" Killua asked.

"I dont know." Gon said.

"Hah?!" Luka exclaimed.

Killua laughed out loud, "That's kind of weird."

"Really?" Gon asked.

"You want to be like your dad, but you dont know anything about him?" Killua asked.

"He could be a terrible person. Do you even know what he looks like?" Luka said.

"I was raised by my aunt Mito, so I've seen my dad in pictures. When he was twelve, he took the hunter exam. He passed and become a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me." Gon said.

'If my dad did that to me I would resent him forever.' Luka thought.

Soon they reached the surface and the exit. Many of the others were worn out, huffing and wheezing. Including Leorio who was on his knees.

"Weaklings." Luka muttered.

"Hey, Kurapika." Gon said.

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked, mildly out of breath.

"Nope!" Gon said.

"I see." Kurapika said.

"The fog is fading away now." Luka said, using her hand as a visor.

"Really?" Gon asked, getting up from his seat on the ground, followed by Killua.

"The 'Numere's Marsh' nicknamed the 'Swindlers Swamp'. We have to cross these wetlands to reach Phase two of the exam. The bizarre animals you'll find eat human flesh. They're birds of prey, as well as gamers. Follow me and pay close attention! Letting them fool you could result in death." Satotz said.

"Dont fall for it! He's lying to all of you!" A beat up man appeared from behind the entrance. "He's an impostor! He's not a examiner at all, because the real examiner is me!"

"An impostor? What's going on?" Leorio said.

"Look at this!" He dragged a near dead half ape half man creature. "It's a Monkey man! One of the beasts who live in the marsh! His only purpose was to trap and kill all the applicants in one time by leading you all into the marsh and teaming up with other animals!" The monkey man bore a very uncanny resemblance to Satotz.

Suddenly many cards, appeared from supposed no where and sliced the man's face of course, Satotz caught the cards.

"I see, I see... With this, it's all cleared." Hisoka said. "He's the right examiner. In fact, the examiners are Hunters who were selected by the committee to preform this duty with no pay. So there's nothing odd about a Hunter, even from second zone, stopping that kind of attack."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Satotz said. "However... should you attack me again, whatever the reason is, you'll be disqualified. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Yes." Hisoka said.

Suddenly, many birds of prey surrounded the impostor examiner. "This is what will happen to losers." Satotz said.

"It's the law of nature..." Leorio said, slightly taken back by the brutality.

"Well. Off to the second round." Satotz said.

Number of applicants entering Numell's Marsh: 311

They began too run again, through the marsh this time

"Some haze?" Someone said, as the path began to fog up.

"Gon, Luka. Let's go to the head." Killua said.

"Yeah, we should keep an eye on the examiner." Gon said.

"Yeah, But I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between Hisoka and us. Staying too close to him is dangerous. He wants to kill somebody and if he gets impatient. There's no doubt he'll use the fog." Killua said.

"I agree, considering it's that psychopath." Luka said. 'I never knew there were humans who could be THAT blood thirsty.'

"LEORIO! KURAPIKA! KILLUA SAYS WE SHOULD MOVE UP!" Gon yelled, behind him.

"What is he doing?" Luka said, tear dropping.

"Hey, cant you feel the tension around us?" Killua said, to Gon.

"Moron! If I had the strength, I'd already be there!" Leorio yelled.

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika said.

"Let's go." Killua said.

"The fog is getting thicker and it's spreading wider. We should stay vigilant." Luka said.

"Vigilant?" Gon asked.

"Alert." Killua said.

"Oh, okay." Gon said

"I hear screaming all around us." Gon said.

"Just stay on your guard." Killua said.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay..." Gon thought aloud.

"Kurapika said not to worry about them. So dont worry about them." Luka said.

"But..." Suddenly a hole appeared below them and they were swallowed by a giant frog. After the frog took a few steps, he suddenly threw Gon, Killua and Luka up and walked away.

"That... was gross." Luka said.

"I guess he didn't like the taste of us." Gon said.

"It was this." Killua said, holding a can of the tainted juice Tompa tried to give them.

"That was from Tompa-san!" Gon said. "Guess he saved us."

"We'll, I could have escaped." Killua said tossing the can down.

"I would've torn that frog open." Luka said. She was obviously irritated.

Gon sighed, "I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika."

"Forget about them. Let's get a move on." Killua said.

"This really isn't the time to be worrying about them, Gon." Luka said.

"Yeah..." Gon said.

They heard other applicants panicking

"Look! Even the guys that are just in front of are in he fog!"

"Take your eyes off them for just one second, and it's over!"

"The best you can do is to pray that you won't hear your friends' crying!"

Suddenly there was a familiar yell that came from Leorio. "Leorio!" Gon yelled, running back.

"Gon!" Killua yelled.

"Ugh... That kid..." Luka sighed, putting her hand on her forehead.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Leorio yelled to the figure in the fog.

"I'm playing examiner." The figure was Hisoka and he was surrounded by bodies. "I told myself to stay calm during the first round, but... The first round was to easy for me... So I decided to give the committee a helping hand. So, care to participate in my little game of examiner?"

"Leorio..." Kurapika said. "On my signal, we run off in different directions..."

"What?" Leorio said.

"He is vastly more experienced in actual combat. Even the two of us have no chance of winning..." Kurapika said. "We cant afford to squander time in a pointless fight!"

A second before Hisoka was about to strike, Kurapika yelled, "NOW!" The two of sped off in opposite directions.

"I see... A wise decision." Hisoka said. "I like this. I'll give you a 10 second head start..." Hisoka said.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

Ten...

"Okay. So? Who's going to be my first playmate?" Hisoka pondered.

Not very far from where the magician stood, was Leorio approaching him wielding a blunt object. "I just cant do it... This may not be my fight, but I wont close my eyes and break for it!" Leorio yelled.

"LEORIO!" Kurapika yelled.

"Mm, I adore that look on your face." Hisoka said.

"What?" Leorio said, after Hisoka became a puff of smoke and moved behind him. He was about kill Leorio, when something collided with the side of his head.

"Gon?!" Leorio yelled in shock. Gon had hit Hisoka with his fishing pole.

"Not bad, little boy. Is that a fishing pole? What a interesting weapon. Allow me a closer look." Hisoka said, walking towards Gon.

"Hey! You're fighting against me!" Leorio said, throwing a punch to Hisoka's head. But, before Leorio's attack could even connect, Hisoka's fist did.

Gon suddenly attack Hisoka with his fishing pole. Hisoka then became a puff of smoke and moved the same way he did with Leorio.

"You came to help your friend? What a good boy..." Hisoka said. "And that expression..."

Gon continued to move back and attack Hisoka with his rod, missing every time. "Nice... I'm getting excited now." Hisoka said.

Gon then hit the ground with the end of his pole causing dust and dirt to cover Hisoka's vision and attacking from behind. But before Gon could land a blow, Hisoka grabbed hold of Gon's neck and held him up in the air.

"How wonderful..." Hisoka said, looking at Gon's pained expression and struggle to breathe. "I really do love that look." He quickly let go and dropped Gon to the ground, when he was about to pass out. "Don't worry, I wont kill your friend. He passed." Hisoka crouched down to Gon's height. "As a matter of fact, you pass as well... Grow up and become a good Hunter..."

Hisoka's phone suddenly rang.

'Hisoka, you should get back here! I dont think it will be long before they reach the phase two site.' the distorted voice over the phone said.

"Okay, I'm heading your way." Hisoka replied into the phone. "It's always good to have friends." He picked up Leorio's unconscious body over his shoulder. "Will you be able to find your way on your own?"

"Yes..." Gon said.

"That's a good boy." Hisoka said, walking away.

"Gon! Are you okay?!" A voice yelled from within the fog. It was Kurapika.

* * *

**Back with Killua and Luka...**

Killua and Luka reached the phase two site with the other applicants.

"Huh? Gon isn't here..." Killua said.

"Honestly, could he be anymore careless?" Luka asked.

Satotz was checking his watch waiting patiently for the others to arrive.

"...There!" Killua said pointing towards the three guys.

"Ah, There they are." Luka said.

"Killua, Luka!" Gon said.

"I cant believe you actually got here..." Killua said. "I thought you guys were done for."

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne." Gon said.

"Cologne? That's how?!" Killua said. "You sure are weird." Killua said.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think the cologne traveled that far." Luka said. 'Mildly impressed, anyway.'

"Ah? You think so?" Gon said.

"Excellent work, everyone." Satotz said. Phase two of the exam with occur here, in Biska Forest Park. So I shall take me leave. Best of luck to all of you." As he walked back into the forest, The large gate opened, revealing a large space with many stations set up everywhere and a mansion in the back.

"Will all applicants who passed the first phase please enter?" A female voice said from inside the gate. A woman with green hair sat on a couch with a large fat man behind her. She was wearing a fishnet top that showed her bra and super short shorts.

"Welcome. I'm Menchi, the second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." The large man behind her said.

End of first phase: 215 withdrew.

Beginning of Second phase: 153.

* * *

***Cracks back* There we go with chappie #3! Feel free to review on my work! No flamers! See you next time - Suwocat**


	4. Hunter's Exam: Trial 2

Hooray for another update!

Suwocat - And today Lapis is doing the Disclaimer!

Lapis - SuwoCat24 doesn't own HunterXHunter! But she does own me, Luka-Oneechan, Koke-Oniichan, Kune-Oniichan, Hahaue, Chichiue...

Luka - Hold your horses, Lapis. Dont 'Spoiler Alert' everyone.

Lapis - Ah! Luka-Oneechan! *Glomps her*

Suwocat - Aw! How sweet!

Luka - *Blushes* W-Whatever. Just get on with the

* * *

**Love Bites Ch. 2 - Hunter's Exam: Trial 2**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Will all applicants who passed the first phase please enter?" A female voice said from inside the gate. A woman with green hair sat on a couch with a large fat man behind her. She was wearing a fishnet top that showed her bra and super short shorts.

"Welcome. I'm Menchi, the second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." The large man behind her said.

End of first phase: 215 withdrew.

Beginning of Second phase: 153.

* * *

There was a loud grumbling noise heard from Buhara.

"So, you hungry?" Menchi asked him.

"You bet! I'm starving!" Buhara said.

"Thereyou have it. Phase two will involve... Cooking!" The woman said. We're both fine gourmet cooks! Thus, your mission will be to satisfy our appetites by cooking us a meal!"

"C-Cooking!?" Hanzo said.

"Wait? Cooking? Were here to take the Hunter's exam!" A fat man with orange in a ponytail said.

"That's quite right. Your challange for the second phase is to create a dish that will satisfy our palate." Menchi said.

"Why do we have to cook!?" he asked.

"That's because we are Gourmet Hunters." Menchi said.

Some of the applicants laughed. "Man, what a letdown."

"They're Gourmet Hunters..." Another applicant said.

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?" the Orange haired man asked, amused.

"Buhara." Menchi called.

The required ingredient is pork." Buhara said.

"Pork?"

"As in pig meat?"

"Your free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you pass if we both find it delicious." Buhara said.

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Dont underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it?" Menchi said, now irritated by the ignorance of the applicants. "The test will be over when we've eaten our fill."

"We get it. We get it. Let's just start." the Orange haired man said, not taking the triak seriously.

Buhara slamed his hand on his stomach making a sound that was like a large drum. "Okay... LET THE SECOND PHASE BEGIN!"

Phase 1 of the second round. Buhara's order. Number of participants: 149

All the applicants ran in hordes into the woods.

"Catch a pig and cook it? This is way eaiser that the first place." Leorio said.

"I hope it'll be that simple..." Kurapika said.

'I dont trust my cooking skills at all, but roasting a pig shouldn't be too hard.' Luka thought.

Luka was broken from her thoughts when Gon slid down the little hill next to them... Gon was first, Killua was second, Luka was third then Leorio and Kurapika. Gon suddenly stopped, causing everyone to bump into each other.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be doing this sort of thing, Leorio?" Luka asked, moving Leorio's knees from her back.

"I'm not old! I'm still a teenager!" Leorio yelled.

"What was that about, Gon?" Killua said.

"Found them." Gon said.

"The pigs!" Leorio said.

A group of large pigs were knawing on the skeleton of another animal.

"They're bigger than expected." Luka said.

"And... they're chewing on bones." Leorio said.

"Dont tell me... They're carnivores?"

The pigs then began to chase them and they ended up leading the pigs right to the other applicants. And they also ran and some got rammed.

"These pigs are crazy!" Leorio shouted.

'The Great Stamp, The world's most ferocious pig. They use their large, stout noses to send their enemies flying. If you're too slow you'll end up as their dinner.'

"Take that, you damn pig!" the Orange haired man yelled, as he threw a large boulder at one of the great stamp. The pig broke it easily.

"Isn't that calling the pot calling the kettle black..." Luka muttered.

Nothing seemed to be able to damage the pigs untill one of the pig charged at him and slamed into the tree when Gon moved out of the way, causing many apples to fall onto it's head, hurting it.

"Just maybe..." Gon jumped high into the air and slammed his fishing rod onto the pigs forehead, knocking it out.

"Ah, So that's it." Luka said.

"Could their foreheads be their weak points?" Killua asked.

"So, the pigs evolved large, strong noses in order to protect their soft foreheads." Kurapika said.

Everyone then smashed all The great stamps' foreheads, getting the pork they needed.

Oh, my. They caught alot." Menchi said as the applicants came back with their ingredients.

Everyone fired up their grills and cooked their pigs.

* * *

"Now eat the pig and send me to the next phase." the Orange haired man said with an extremely cocky attitude.

"Okay, it's evaluation time." Menchi said. "Taste testing."

"Taste's good!" Buhara said holding up a circle sign.

"It's overcooked." Menchi said holding up a 'X' sign. "The tough texture ruins the flavor of the meat."

"What? You haven't even tried it!" the Orange haired man said.

"It's plain as day!" Menchi said, pointing the little sign at him.

"Dammit..."

"Okay... Dive in." Hanzo said, folding his arms and smiling arrogantly.

Buhara held up a circle sign, indicating a pass.

Menchi held up a 'X' sign, indicating a fail.

"Huh? Why?" Hanzo asked in shock.

"Charred on the outside, uncooked on the inside." Menchi said. "The fire was too strong."

Dish after dish, Buhara was easy to pass any roast pig that tasted good, while Menchi faild without even trying them.

'Honestly, all their doing is roasting the whole pig, like its the only thing they know how to do... None of them has made any effort!' Menchi thought, her temper rising.

"No one's passed yet..." Leorio said.

"And Menchi hasn't even taken one bite..." Kurapika added.

"Hey! Can't any of you satisfy me?" Menchi complained.

"That's it!" Kurapika said, snapping his fingers. "This phase of the exam is a cooking test, but they're judging us on originality and powers of observation.

"I see..." Leorio said.

"How do you like my cooking?" Leorio asked, when he presented his pork. There was a little flag on the top of it.

Menchi exploded, "Is this supposed to be a kiddie meal?!" She 'table-flipped' the pork, flag and all. Buhara quickly caught it.

Gon was next, he decorated it with flowers and put a pink ribbon on its tail.

"It's basically the same thing!" Menchi yelled, slapping it into Buhara's arms.

Next was Kurapika, his was sliced and decorated

"Please judge my creation." He said.

"Finally, something that resembles an actual dish." Menchi said.

But, when she tried some.

"Yuck!" Once again, Menchi threw the meat and Buhara happily ate it.

"Huh?" Kurapika was surprised. He was sure the taste was meaningless.

"Appearance is important, but only if it tastes good as well! You're no better than #403!" Menchi lectured.

"Too bad!" Leorio laughed.

"No better that #403..." Kurapika muttered.

"I'd be depressed if someone said that I was worse that Leorio, too." Luka said.

"What's that supposed to mean, you little brat!" Leorio yelled.

"I'm next." Luka said.

Last was Luka, she cut the head, legs, and tail of of the pig and put lettuce around it. 'I wonder how this actually tastes.'

"Hmm, it doesn't look as nice as #404. Maybe it'll taste good." Menchi pondered out loud. She placed her fork into the meat and tasted it.

"That was horrible! It tasted even worse than #404's dish! If you make it look good, it has to taste good too! What about that dont you understand?!" Menchi yelled, throwing the dish for the last time.

"Ha! She hated yours too!" Leorio mocked as Luka went back to the stations.

"Yeah, well at least she actually TRIED mine. She tossed your's away with a glance." Luka smirked. Actually, she didn't expect Menchi to like it. She's a horrible cook.

"So what?!" Leorio yelled.

"Mine was better that yours, that's what." electricity sparked between them.

"We're all friends here. You guys should stop arguing." Gon said.

"You're right, Gon. I'll be the bigger person and apologize." Luka said, turning to Leorio. "I'm sorry, Leorio. Do you accept my apology?" There was a drop of sarcasm in her voice.

"Fine..." Leorio muttered.

* * *

"That was so much food, I'm stuffed!" Buhara said, rubbing his belly.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed too." Menchi said, her face still looked annoyed. Therefore, no one passes. We're finshed here!"

The applicants were upset and confused.

"Zero people passed?"

"The exam is over?"

"What the hell?"

"Are you serious?"

**Phase Two**

**Number of Qualified contestants: 0**

* * *

"What do you want me to do about it?! That's the way it is! Out of the question! What's done is done, I'm not going back on my decision!" Menchi yelled into a phone "What do you mean I'm not respecting the rules we established!? I thought we agreed didn't we?! If I say it's tasty, it's a qualification and if I don't, it's a failure, so what?"

"But our role was to make sure they respected the essential points and..." Buhara said.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Menchi yelled. "Anyway, I won't go back on my decision! No one passes! And that's it!"

The Orange haired man suddenly smashed a station with his meaty fist. "I wont accept that! If she thinks I'm going home saying now, than she's crazy!" he said. "I came here to become a Black list Hunter! Not a cook!"

"Too bad...You've still failed." Menchi said. "Tell yourself that you weren't lucky to be tested by us. Maybe you'll be luckier next year..."

"Stop screwing around! You asked for pork, we risked our lives to-" the Orange haired man yelled.

Menchi interrupted him "I said to prepare the pork in a manner that we both found delicious... None of you made anything even remotely good. You all did pretty much the same thing and put in no effort. Just when I thought someone actually tried they only changed the appearence. No one attemped to emphaisize the flavor. None of you took the cooking seriously!"

"Pork dishes are all the same..." Hanzo said.

"I dare you to say that again! Anymore crap from you, I'll shove my arm up your ass and knock your teeth out!" Mechi yelled, grabbing his scarf.

'Alright, I suddenly like her.' Luka thought, smirking.

She sat back down on her chair, "You guys dont have that guts to try anything new."

"Why, you!" the Orange haired man yelled, trying to attack Menchi.

Suddenly, BLAM! Buhara slapped him away before he could hit her, sending him flying.

"Buhara... I dont recall asking for your help." Menchi said.

"Maybe... But if I didn't, you'd have killed him, wouldn't you?" Buhara said.

"Pft... maybe " she said twirling her knives.

"You said you wanted to become a Black list hunter? You're kidding, right...?" Menchi said. "Anyways, It's not by being beaten by a gormet hunter that you'll make it... The type of hunter you want to be has nothing to do with this. Whatever type of hunter you are, you need to have a perfect knowledge of the art of fighting... In our quest for new food, it isn't a rarity that we need to get into the nests of violent monsters and other kinds of beasts... And if we come face to face with poachers, we take action and stop them! You'll need to learn how to fight no matter what type of Hunter you want to be! All I want to know is if you're able to take on a challenge in a domain you dont know about?" Menchi explained.

"That's one point! But does it justify failing every single applicant?" A voice from a large air ship said

"The sign of the Hunter's Association! Is it the selection committee?!" someone inquired.

Out of the blue, an old man wearing clogs jumped out of the ship and landed on the ground as if he had just jumped down a stair.

"Who's the geezer?"

"The chairman of the selection committee. The man responsible for the trials. Chairman Netero." Menchi said.

"Responsible, yes, but I only work behind that scenes. And I'm here to solve this kind of problem." Netero said. "Menchi."

"Y-Yes!" She answered standing up straight.

"Concerning their ability to take on a challenge in a domain they do not know... Do you believe they had in front of this trial justified such severity?" he asked.

"No, sir." Menchi sighed as if she was being scolded by a parent. "I lost my cool. Mainly because of the lack of respect the applicants had for cooking and they insulted Gourmet Hunters. It got my blood boiling. I lost my temper and made that exam harder than necessary."

"You do understand that this exam was unacceptable?" Netero asked.

"Yes..." Menchi grumbled. "I'm sorry! When its a question of cooking, I tend to forget my role. I've failed as a examiner. I'm asking you to declare this test never have happened."

"You can easily continue, but... As that contestant said, the menu you chose was rather diffucult. Alright! I know! Your going to go on!" Netero said. "But as compensation, you'll have to take the test also! How about it? It'll be easier for the contestants to accept your decision, that way."

"Yes, certainly. Very well! A boiled egg will be the next test!" Menchi declared. "President, can you give us a ride to the mountain?"

"I see... No problem!" Netero said.

On the air ship:

The air ship landed near a large and steep canyon and at the bottom of said river was a river that looked extremely small from where they were.

"That's some ravine!" Todo, the orange haired guy, said.

"Now everyone, look down there." Menchi said. Below them was a large collection of webs.

"What is that?"

"A Spider Eagle's web." Menchi said.

"They build webs down there?" Gon asked.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew from up out of the ravine, blowing Todo back.

'Idiot... He talks big, but he's just another weak human.' Luka thought, with venom.

"Look below the web." Menchi said. There were a bunch of eggs hanging by webs there. "Those are Spider Eagle eggs."

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect them from predators." Netero said. "This makes them one of the most dificult to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs."

"W-Wait a minute... You dont mean we..." Todo stuttered.

"I sure do." Menchi said, before jumping into the deep canyon. She grabbed on to a web and waited for a bit of wind before jumping down furhter and grabbing an egg.

"Hey... She jumped down!" Leorio said. "Is she trying to kill herself?"

"No, she's not." Kurapika replied.

"Huh?"

A large updraft sent her flying back up.

"That looks fun." Killua said.

"The ravine has updrafts that help hatched chicks fly up to the web." Netero said.

"There. Now I just need to boil the egg." Menchi said.

"Y-You must be joking." Todo said. "No sane person would jump down there..."

"I've been waiting for something like this!" Gon said. He, Killua, Kurapika, Luka and Leorio were the first ones so jump.

"Wait I haven't finished explained everything!" Menchi yelled.

"LET'S GO!" All who were willing quickly jumped into the ravine and grabbed the web. One person jumped withou waited for the wind and fell to his death.

"When's the next one?" Leorio asked impatiently.

"Wait." Gon said.

The web was beginning to shake. "What's going on?!" Leorio asked.

"The web wont hold us all!" Kurapika said.

"That updraft better hurry or we'll all going splat." Luka said.

"You've got a morbid sense of humor!" Leorio said.

"I wasn't laughing... Idiot." Luka said, a little irritated by his comment.

"OI!"

"Gon, not yet?" Killua asked.

"It's gonna snap!" Leorio panicked.

"Now!" Gon yelled.

They all let go of the web, caught their eggs, and the updraft and blew them back up to the surface.

"Is that it? No one else?" Menchi asked, the rest of the applicants who didn't jump down. "I guess you quit."

"To except your limits is no shame. Your welcome to take the exam another time." Netero said.

The eggs that were brought up were boiled and Menchi gave the lot of them chicken eggs to compare with.

"It... It's delicious! With a profoundly creamy texture that melts in your mouth! Regular eggs are rubber balls by comparison!" The others said.

"It's good..." Luka said.

"I can see why they're called dream eggs." Kurapika said.

"As I hope you now, not all treasures are jewels, or metals, or artifacts! We gourmet hunters live for such hunts." Menchi explained.

"Todo would you like some?" Gon asked Todo. He much obliged.

"Well?" Menchi asked after Todo had taken a bite.

"Okay, I was totally outclassed. I'll be here next year." Todo said.

**Modified Phase Two**

**Number of Qualified Applicants: 47**

* * *

*Wraps fingers* Alright! I'm done for now! I'm glad were out of this part of the story now. Were gonna get at look at Luka's fighting style next. Exciting, right? SO dont for get to Fav, follow and especially review. I want to know what my readers think! BTW, No flamers!


	5. Hunter's Exam: An Old Man's Challenge

**Yay Another Update! Oh please for give for taking so long! I've been extremely busy with school and work and tests. Y'know real life stuff. Reality kinda sucks sometimes. Anyway Enjoy the story and ill try to keep up dating regularly.**

* * *

**Suwocat: Today, Pelu is doing the disclaimer.**

**Pele: Pelu says that Suwocat doesn't own Hunter X Hunter, Only Pelu and other oc's.**

**Suwocat: Thank you kindly, Pelu.**

**Pelu: On with the story! Pelu commands it!**

**Suwocat: Okay...?**

* * *

An Old Man's Challenge

* * *

**On the Airship...**

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Netero and I'm the Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee," Netero said, standing before the remaining applicants.

"And I'm his assistant, Beans," The little green blob man said.

"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the final phase, but... as I'm already here..." Netero explained. He looked at all the applicants. The atmosphere was heavy. "I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip."

"We're scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow around eight AM. Until you are notified, you are free to relax and do as you please. Also, you'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall." Beans informed.

"Okay, Gon, Luka! Lets explore the airship!" Killua said.

"You bet!" Gon exclaimed.

"Sure..." Luka said, mildly following after Gon and Killua.

"Kids! They have all that energy...!" Leorio said. "All I wanna do is crash."

"As do I. This was a very long day, indeed." Kurapika said. "However, I do have one concern..."

"Hmm? What is it?" Leorio asked as he and Kurapika walking together.

"Just how many phases are left." Kurapika answered.

"Oh..." Leorio thought for a moment. "They've never mentioned that ave they?"

"On average, there are five to six phases." A familiar voice from behind the two teens answered Leorio's inquiry.

"So were have about three or four to go..." Leorio said.

"All the more reason to rest now." Kurapika added.

"You too should be careful." Tompa said. "The secretary only told us when we'll arrive at our destination. It's possible that the third exam could take place on the airship itself. And it doesn't necessarily mean we'll be contacted at 8 AM."

"Huh? Are you serious?" Leorio said, surprised.

"Hmm... That would make sense..." Kurapika thought aloud.

"You might wake up to discover the exam has already ended. If you plan to make it to the next phase, dont let yourself relax on this airship." Tompa warned.

"What the hell..." Leorio said, in disbelief. "Well, that was good advice. Thanks."

"We shall bear that in mind." Kurapika said waking away after Leorio.

"Lets all do our best." He said, waving. His face went dark. 'Yeah, right... Here's hoping that your both nervous wrecks come the morning."

* * *

"Hey, you kids! Stay out of the kitchen! Go eat in the dining room!" The cook yelled, throwing the three out of the kitchen door on their butts.

"I told you we couldn't go in there." Luka said, getting up off the ground first.

"It didn't hurt to try, Luka." Killua said.

They continued their exploration of the airship walking by the windows.

"Wow, awesome!" Killua exclaimed. Something outside caught his attention. "Look!"

"Hmm, What is it?" Gon asked as he and Luka went to go see what the fuss was about.

"Whoa!" Gon exclaimed. It's like the ground is covered in jewels.

"It's pretty." Luka said, stoically. On the inside she was pretty amazed herself by the view. 'I dont think I've been this high up before.'

After a moment of basking in the night sky and lights below, Gon changed the subject. "Say, Killua..." Gon began.

"Hm...?" Killua answered.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Gon asked.

"They're alive. Probably." Killua replied.

'Probably?' Luka thought.

"What do they do?" Gon asked.

"They're Assassins." Killua said.

"Both of them?" Gon asked.

"That's your first reaction?" He laughed. "You're a riot! You're the first person who's ever responded seriously."

"But it is true, Isn't it?" Luka asked, propping her head on her hand.

Killua paused for a second. "What makes you think that?"

"Just a hunch." Luka said, turning her head a bit. Gon nodded.

"That's weird. People only like me because they can never tell whether I'm serious or not.

Killua paused again. "I'm from a family of assassins, so were all assassins. My family has really high hopes for me... But I cant stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?"

"In fact, when I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mom, with tears in her eyes, said that I was throwing my whole life away! That I had the potential to be a top assassin. Horrible parents, right? It's only natural a kid of theirs would go bad! Then things got nasty! So I slashed her face, stabbed my older brother in the side, and ran away from home! I Bet that's still got them riled up! And after I get my Hunters license, I'm gonna hunt em' down to the last one. Once I collect the bounties on their heads, I'll be set for life!" Killua boasted.

'Geez, Killua...' Luka thought, mildly appalled and surprised.

"What about you, Luka? What does your family do?" Gon asked.

"Huh? My family..." Luka thought for a moment. "...I belong to a clan of fighter's that my father leads. But I was mostly trained by my sisters." Luka said, fibbing about her true Heritage.

"You have sisters?" Gon asked.

"Yeah. A younger sister, 3 older sisters and and 2 older brothers. But they weren't to happy about me wanting to leave to become a Hunter, though...especially my oldest sister." Luka said.

There was a awkward silence.

Suddenly, the three suddenly sensed a huge murderous aura from their left, but when they turned to see who it was no one was there. Then, from their right, Netero appeared. "What's up, boys?" He said.

"Did you see anyone down that way?" Gon asked.

"Mm... No, I didn't." Netero said.

"You're fast, old timer." Killua said.

"Especially for someone your age," Luka smirked.

"That little trick. I barely moved." Netero retorted. Killua glared at the elderly, yet nimble man.

'Che, he sure knows how to tick someone off.' Luka thought.

"What do you want? you dont have anything to do until the last trial, right?" Killua asked.

"Now, now... No need to be so unkind." Netero said. "I got bored and was looking for some companions. Mm...You three are the youngest rookies. What do think of the trials so far?"

"Oh, the exam? It's fun! Lots of action and no writing! I was worried about that." Gon said.

"Its not as hard as I expected it to be. But I guess it's at least half interesting." Luka said.

"I'm disappointed." Killua said. "Any chance of the next trial being more entertaining?"

"Well... I wouldn't know about that." Netero said.

"Let's go, you guys. That means no." Killua said.

"Hey, wait a moment. Would you like to play a game?" Netero asked.

"A game?" Gon asked.

"You three against me. If you defeat me, I'll issue your licenses on the spot." Netero said.

"Really? I'll play!" Gon exclaimed, jumping at Netero's offer.

"Just what are you scheming, old man?" Luka asked.

"Nothing at all. It's just a simple game." Netero said. "How about it, eh?"

Netero took them to a room within the air ship and bounced a ball on the ground.

"Simple rules. Take this ball away from me before the ship reaches it's destination. Use any tactics you like. I will only defend myself and the ball." Netero explained.

"Huh? That's too easy. You can't call that a game." Gon said.

"Why not give it a try first?" Netero taunted.

"We just have to take the ball?" Killua said. Netero nodded "Then I'll go first."

"Step right up." Netero said. Suddenly, Killua began multiplying and there were many Killua's.

"I see lots of Killua's!" Gon said.

'Eh? That's the assassination technique, Rhythm Echo! He's not multiplying, it's just an after image!' Luka thought.

After many failed attempts at getting the ball from the old man, Killua decided to under-cut his leg and kicked his knee.

"Whoa! He nailed his pivot!" Gon said.

"That must of hurt." Luka said.

After a second...

"Ow! Ow Ow OW!" Killua yelled, holding his leg.

"It felt like I was hitting Iron!" Killua said, slapping Luka's hand. It was her turn.

'Alright... Its obvious that he's stronger and faster than the average old man. So... what should i do...?' Luka contemplated. 'He's gonna protect the ball no matter what. But after seeing Killua, I probably shouldn't go after the old man's body. But y'know what? I wanna see just how strong he is.'

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" Netero taunted.

"You wish." Luka smirked, before disappearing

"Wha?" Gon said.

Luka reappeared behind Netero, preparing to punch the back of his head in, when he slid to the side. 'Damn old, man!' She sent a kick to his side, causing him to flinch. 'The balls mine!' He used his foot to push her down to the floor.

'I... Will NOT be made a fool of... by some old human!' Luka's eyes glowed red catching Netero's attention.

'Glowing red eyes, Sharp canines. We have a vampire in our midst.'

Luka launched herself at Netero multiple times in many futile attempts at getting her hands on the ball. And it was REALLY starting to piss her off. She was good and ready to rip his head off.

"Is that all you've got?" Netero asked, bouncing the ball on the floor next to him.

"Screw this... It's a waste of my damn Gon! Your turn!" Luka said, slapping Gon's hand.

"One and two and..." Gon said, stretching. "Here I go!"

Gon charged at full speed and disappeared in front of Netero, causing him to lose is guard.

Bonk! Gon had hit his head in the ceiling. "Owwww!" he yelled.

"Idiot! We all know you can jump high! Control your strength!" Killua said.

"For a moment, you had him off guard as well." Luka said.

Gon got up and rubbed the back of his head, "I messed up there."

After what seemed to be hours, Luka, Gon and Killua took turns failing to even touch the ball much less grab it.

"You boy aren't getting anywhere." Netero said. "Why not attack me together?"

"Why, you!" Killua yelled.

"Okay! We'll get you this time!" Gon said, with gusto.

"You're going down old man!" Luka yelled.

"Here they come." Netero said, amused.

An hour passed, and the three were sweating like pigs, while Netero had yet to break a sweat.

"Gotta say, your attacks are getting boring." Netero mocked. Gon sent a kick to Netero face, which he easily dodged by moving back a bit. Gon slipped out his boot and hit the old man in the chin.

"Hah! Cheater! Swinging you boot by your toes!" Netero said. That's when Killua kicked him in the back, causing him to drop the ball.

"Got it!" Luka yelled, grabbing for the ball, Netero kicked it away. He flipped to his feet and reached for it. "Come to papa!"

Luckily, Gon used his other boot to kick, the ball even further away. "You little vipers and your tricks!" Netero yelled.

"IT'S OURS!"

Netero pushed of the ground and launched himself at the three pushing them to the side and grabbing the ball. "I'll give you an 'A' for effort!"

The force of Netero's foot down on the floor left a deep foot print. "You're amazing Netero-san! Really amazing!" Gon complimented.

'This is freaking ridiculous!' Luka thought.

"Forget this... That's it! You win! I give up." Killua said.

Luka gave an exasperated sighed, "I give up too..."

"Why are you guys are quitting? We still have time and we almost did it that time." Gon said.

"You dont have a clue, do you?" Killua asked.

"Gon. He's barely used his right hand or left leg yet and we still couldn't get the ball." Luka said, glaring at Netero.

"We couldn't get that ball even if we kept the chase up for a year." Killua added.

"Really?!" Gon said. He was shocked.

"You saw that, huh? I tried not to make it obvious." Netero said.

"So, that's what he was doing." Gon said, in realization.

"Well, you've had your fun. Let's go, Gon, Luka." Killua said.

"I think I'll keep at it." Gon said. "What about you Luka?"

"No, thanks." Luka said. 'I'm so hot under all this clothes I cant stand it. But my under shirt shows too much, so I cant take it off!'

"Didn't you hear a thing I said?! It's useless! Stupid! You'll never get that ball from him!" Killua yelled.

"Sure," Gon said. "But there's still time for me to get him to use his right hand."

"I see..." Killua said. "Have fun, then. I'm hitting the hay. C'mon Luka."

"Good luck, Gon. " Luka said, leaving the two behind.

* * *

"That man is very strong. Hard to believe he's old." Luka said.

"Yeah..." Killua said.

"Your not still upset about not getting the ball, are you? You could of kept going." Luka said, before noticing that she's forgotten something. "Oh, damn. I forgot my bag. Well Night, Killua."

"Night..." Killua said. 'If I'd of kept going I would've...'

Suddenly, two men walking down the hall bumped into Killua. "Gross! He's all sweaty!" One of them, 390 said.

"Hey, where're you manners? You bumped into us!" The other, 391

Killua merely ignored them.

"Hey!" No. 391 yelled reaching out to Killua.

Suddenly half of No. 391's head was sliced and 390's head was cut off.

'I would've ended up killing that old man to get the ball.'

"I'm so stupid. How'd I forget my bag, anyway?" Suddenly, Luka froze when she smelled the air and turned the corner, to see to bloody bodies in the middle of the hallway. Her finger twitched, her mouth drooled, and her eyes glowed. She was about to give into her desire until...

"Hey, brat! Get out of the way! First some weird ass cloak person, now some kid is blocking hallway traffic! What the hell! Are they dead!?" A large man reached out his hand and put it on her shoulder to move her out of the way. But, when Luka turned her head toward the man and he saw her face, his own paled three expression was of death.

"What the- What the hell are y-" Before he could finish his sentence, Luka's hand was protruding from the fat mans back through his stomach.

"I love... the taste of human..." Her voice sounded deeper and was delightfully dark. She sunk her fangs into the side of his throat and bled him dry. She didn't come to his senses until his dead hollowed body hit the ground.

"D-Damn... I did it again..." She wiped her mouth decided to go wash the blood of her hands and find the others, unaware of the shadowed figure peering behind the corner.

"Oh little Luka. It's un-ladylike to drink from the ground... Hee hee~"

* * *

Luka walked over to a corner in the same room as Kurapika and Leorio and sat down. 'Why cant i control myself? At the mere sight of those bodies, I lost it... I dont want to be just another monster... '

After a long train of deep thought, Luka fell in to an deep sleep.

* * *

And that's it See you guys next time! Don't for get to R/R and No Flamers! Thanks you!


	6. Hunter's Exam, The Tower: Part one

**I'm back my lovelies! With another update and virtual cookie for all my reviewers! I've been working on some of my other fanfics that I have stored. And i was thinking maybe I should disco****ntinue my Baka and test fanfic or put it up for adoption and up load one of my other ones. What you think? Check my profile for the poll.**

* * *

******Love Bites Ch. 6 - Hunter's Exam, Trial 3: **The Tower Part 1

* * *

"Attention! I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination." Beans said over the intercom. The airship took them to a extremely tall tower, confusing many of the other applicants.

"Where are we?"

"This is the middle of no where."

"Wonder what's gonna happen?"

"Ahem... Everyone, the exam's third phase will begin here at the top of Trick Tower." Beans said. "To pass this phase you must reach the towers base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. We will now begin the Third Phase. I'll pray for your success."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"So its finally my turn?" A man with purple hair and glasses asked as he watched the applicants from a television screen.

* * *

"Best of luck to you all!" Beans said over a loud speaker as the airship left Trick Tower, leaving the applicants to fend for themselves.

Applicants entering the third phase: 47

Gon looked down to the bottom of the tower and was amazed by the height. "Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asked.

"That would be suicide..." Kurapika commented, throwing that idea out the window until...

A slightly bulky man, number 86 chuckled, "Maybe for a normal person. But a top class rock-climber can handle this, no problem." He was brave enough to start climbing down the wall.

"Wow..." Killua said looking down the edge of the tower.

"He's going down pretty fast." Gon said.

"He's almost out of sight already. But I think he's gonna die." Luka said, crossing her arms.

"How can you just say something like that so easily?" Leorio asked slightly angry.

"He's a fool to think that he can so easily pass a phase this far in to the exam. Besides, there were a lot more people who have died. There's no point in worrying about a deadman." Luka explained.

"You're a heartless brat!" Leorio yelled.

"And your a stupid adult. Your to old to be living in the world that only exists in your mind. In this world, people die everyday. Are you really gonna waste time worrying about everyone who dies or puts themselves in danger here? Because they dont care about you." Luka said.

"You're twisted..." Leorio said.

"Looks like ill be the one to pass the Third phase first..." 86 said, making his way down the tower. Suddenly loud flapping sounds could be heard above everyone. Large flying monsters appeared and devoured him whole.

"Told ya." Luka said, causing Leorio to growl. "So, I guess that definitely rules out climbing down." Luka said.

After a while of Trying to find a way inside the tower, Kurapika noticed the number of applicants among them begin to dwindle. "There are fewer people around."

"What?" Leorio said confused.

"I count twenty-three, which suggests almost half of the applicants have already found an entrance." Kurapika calculated.

"No way. When did they do that?" Leorio asked.

"That's must mean that there are some hidden doors that lead below." Kurapika explained.

"Leorio! Kurapika!" Gon called.

"What is it?" Kurapika asked, walking over to the three kids.

"Gon found a hidden door." Luka said. Gon pushed it in to show the door.

"I see now. We can descend by flipping the stones." Kurapika said.

"Alright! Good job, Gon!" Leorio praised. "Lets head on down!"

"But im confused. There are also hidden doors here, there, there , over there, and over there, as well." Gon told them, pointing to each door.

"That many?" Leorio asked.

Kurapika placed his hand under his chin, "Six hidden, doors located in the same area. That sounds suspicious to me. Some of them could be traps."

"And it looks as though each door can only be used once." Killua spoke up.

"Really?" Leorio asked.

"Actually we tried to open a door that had been used already, but it wouldn't open back up." Luka said.

"Judging by the doors size, Only one person can fit at a time." Kurapika said, further analyzing the situation.

"In other words, only one person can use each door. We'll have to split up." Killua said, simplifying it. "Gon, Luka and I have already decided were each going to choose a door."

"So no hard feelings if one of us triggers a trap!" Gon exclaimed. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"We can live with that. Luck is part of the game..." Leorio said.

"I have no objection." Kurapika agreed.

"That that settles it." Luka said.

"On the count of three we all hop in!

"I guess It's goodbye for now." Gon said. "

We'll meet again, at the tower's base." Kurapika said.

"Try to survive, you guys." Luka said.

"Lets go..."

1!

2!

3!

* * *

All but Luka landed in the same room. The two youngest looked at each other and smiled.

"That was quite a brief farewell." Kurapika said dusting himself off the ground.

"Luka's not here..." Gon said looking around.

* * *

**Back up on the top of the tower...**

"What the...hell?" Luka's door wouldn't budge no matter how much she stomped and pounded on it and other surrounding doors "WHY WONT IT OPEN?! GODDAMNIT!"

* * *

"He must of ended up in another room." Killua said.

Leorio got up off his face and sat against the wall, "So not all the doors lead to the same room..."

Gon was the first to walk over to the only thing in the room, a sign on the wall and below it were five watches. "The five of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal." he read.

"Five of us?" Leorio asked.

Gon pointed to the five watches in front of them. "Look... There are five stopwatches."

"There's an 'O' and an 'X' button on it." Killua pointed out.

"Could it be that we wont be able to leave this room Until another person drops in?" Kurapika asked.

A voice from the loud speaker above them answered Kurapika's question. "That is correct! My name is Lippo. I am the prison warden here, as well as the third Phase examiner. Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be the key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. One person's selfish behavior can derail an entire group. And you cant start until you have five members. Best of Luck gentleman!"

"We cant move on until someone else arrives? What do we do?" Leorio asked.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

"Oh come on!" Leorio yelled, "Its been two hours... What if the others all took different routes? Only a fool would still be at the top of the tower!"

"Calm down, Leorio. Complaining wont help." Kurapika said.

Leorio was still agitated, "But... What if no one shows up before we reach out time limit?"

Suddenly, two people fell through. One hit the floor and the other landed on top. It was Tompa and Luka.

"Hey! Get off me kid!" Tompa yelled at Luka. She hopped off.

"Its Tompa and Luka!"

"Great..." Killua said.

"Its the old man." Leorio said.

"Hey, you guys. Why're you still here?" Luka asked.

"We couldn't leave this room until another person puts the watch on." Kurapika explained.

"The five of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal." Luka read the sign.

Tompa put the wrist watch on, "Okay."

"Hey! Dont take the watch like that! You're just gonna vote against us!" Leorio said.

"Dont worry. If he jeopardizes our passing this phase." She looked back at him with a murderous look in her eyes. "I'll dismember you and take the watch for myself."

The center wall adjacent from them, slid open.

Tompa stepped back a bit and glared at her. "Damn brat."

"Cowardly piece of crap." Luka said walking forward.

Gon read the sign, "At this door, select 'O' to open, 'X' not to open."

"Forcing us to use majority rule already? The answer should be obvious..." Leorio said.

Tompa glanced at Luka and she glanced back, "Choose 'O'."

'O' 4, 'X' 1 was the result of the vote. "What the?" Luka said.

"Who pushed the 'X' button?" Leorio asked, looking down at the group.

Tompa laughed nervously, "Sorry, that me. My hand slipped and I pressed the wrong button by mistake."

Luka raised her hand over Tompa neck "He's Lying. Can I kill him now?"

"Hold on, Luka." Kurapika said, holding his hands up as a signal for her to stop.

Luka lowered her hand, "Alright. You live. For now..."

Leorio then grabbed Tompa by his collar, "Stop screwing around, old man! Are you blind?"

The nervous look on Tompas face disappeared, "Like I said, it was an accident."

"How can you accidentally press the wrong button! He told you which button to push!" He yelled.

"It doesn't matter. The door opened." Gon said, trying to calm Leorio down.

"No, it does matter!" Leorio yelled, then pushed his face back into Tompa's. "This guy deliberately pressed the wrong button "

"Watch out, Leorio. Any closer and it'll be a kiss." Luka said. Leorio immediately threw Tompa down.

"Thats sick!" Tompa and Leorio yelled.

"Let's go." Kurapika said. "We don't have time to bicker."

"That's right Even if he keeps pressing the wrong one, the rest of us just need to press the right one." Killua said.

"Hmpf... You just might end up living, old man." Luka said, to Tompa. He responded with a dark glare.

"Fine." Leorio said.

Tompa attitude changed immediately to gung-ho and cheery, "Ok! Let's go!" This managed to piss off Leorio even more. He then stormed after the group.

After another session of Leorio yelling and being out-smarted, the group was lead to a small arena surrounded by a deep dark gorge. Leorio looked around, "Wh-What is this place?"

"Look over there." Killua said pointing to the other side of the large room. There were five figures standing there they were wearing covering and shackles, which one off them took off, revealing a large, bald, tanned, muscular man with a strange mark around his head. "I'm finally free."

"Allow me to explain, gentlemen" Lippo's voice was heard over the loudspeaker. "Before you are some of Trick Tower's prisoners. The Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them as examiners. Since there are six of you, you will be fighting against the six of them. The fights will be one-on-one. Each person may only fight once. You are free to use any method you like. There will be no draws. A win is declared when the opponent admits defeat."

"You may pick your order. It's majority rule. So secure four wins, and you may pass. The rules are simple." The tanned man said.

A 'tsk' sound could be heard from Leorio, "Majority rules again?"

"Hmm. How could they have known that there would an extra person?" Luka asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked her.

"I fell in after Tompa tripped that faulty door. And there were only five doors that lead to that room. He couldn't have known that there was an extra. Unless... he can see our every movement."

"This is a prison. He's the warden. It would make sense that there would be camera where we cant see them." Killua said. "Well, I prefer straightforward rules, anyway."

"I understand. And we must reach the goal within seventy-two hours. So time will be critical during these fights." Kurapika said looking down at his watch and back at the tan man.

"Okay, im up first. Choose your combatant!" The tanned prisoner, Bendot had a 199-year sentence, robbery and murder.

"What should we do? He said we can fight with any method. So that means anything goes." Killua said.

"We dont know what they'll try to pull..." Leorio said.

"There's too much at stake without knowing what they have up their sleeves. Given that, I shall..." Kurapika started before he was interpreted.

It was Tompa, who volunteered a little too quickly, "No, I'll go!"

"Tompa-san?" Gon asked.

He looked back at Gon. "I'll act as a guinea pig, so we can discover what they're up to. Consider this an apology for earlier."

"Looks like someone else will have their hands sullied with your rancid blood." Luka said, crossing her arms. Tompa glared back at Luka, who only smirked.

"Hey, are you serious?" Leorio asked, still stunned by Tompa's 'bravery'.

Tompa smiled, "Sure, plus, you guys don't trust me, right? Do you really want me to be the one that determines whether we pass, if the score ends up 3-2?"

"You have a point..." Leorio said, sounding guilty.

"Then it's settled." Tompa said, his face full of deceit. A bridge emerged from in front them and connected to the arena.

"Wait, give me the watch." Luka said, holding her hand out.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"If you happen to, I dont know, get thrown over. We'd lose the watch." She said, still holding out her hand.

"No way." Tompa said, keeping his hand on the watch.

Luka's eyes glowed a bit, "Give. Me. The. Watch. Or you'll be fighting with one arm."

"Dammit, fine." She took the watch and stepped back. Tompa tossed away his bag and walked over to the arena.

"Th-That was a surprise. I didn't expect Tompa to volunteer." Leorio said.

"He called himself a guinea pig." Kurapika said, sounding guilty.

"Will Tompa-san be ok?" Gon asked, worried for the old man's life.

'I hope not.' Luka thought.

"Now, let us determine the method of combat. I propose a death match." The prisoner said, sure of his victory. Then again, he had every right to be with Tompa as his opponent.

"A death match?" Gon asked, surprised.

"They fight until one of them dies?" Leorio asked, just as surprised as Gon.

"No." Kurapika said, beginning to lose his temper. "Don't let him provoke you!"

"Well?" The tanned prisoner asked.

"Very well... I accept!" Tompa said.

"I commend you for your courage." the prisoner said, getting into a fighting position. They both looked ready to fight. "Let the fight begin!"

Tompa moved his arms around to look as im he was going to attack, but he raised his arms over his head and kneeled before Tan Man. "I...I Give!"

"Huh? What?" Leorio let out in shock.

Luka face palmed. "That damn idiot... He didn't even get hit yet!"

"Did he just give up?" Gon asked.

"M-Maybe he meant 'Give me a sec'?" Leorio said, not believing Tompa would just give up.

"What did you just say?" The Tan Man asked.

Tompa looked up at his opponent, "You win if I admit defeat, right? I give up. I lose!"

Leorio shook with pure anger, "Wha...Wha...Wha..."

'Wow, I can feel his rage from here...' Luka said.

The tanned prisoner laughed at his 'opponent' groveling before him, "Alright. I win this round." The prisoners gain a point. "If we win three more rounds, you'll lose. You wont be able to advance or turn back. You'll be stuck here until the seventy-two hours are up. Should that come to pass, our sentences will be reduced by seventy two years."

Tompa stepped back up to the platform, "Man, that was a disgrace. He looked a lot stronger close up..."

Leorio grabbed Tompa by the front of his shirt "Bastard. You just confirmed all my suspicions! You're a worthless piece of trash, who's only good for sabotaging other applicants!"

Tompa smiled evilly, "Exactly. That's what I do every year. And I plan to continue the tradition."

"Wh-What?" Leorio's anger made it hard for him to think clearly.

"I'm not looking to pass the Hunter Exam. I'm only in it for the thrills." Tompa said.

"The thrills?" Leorio asked.

"Yes." Tonpa replied.

"The Hunter Exam is a trial meant to crush confident young people's dreams. The moment of despair, when ambition and hope give way, gives me a sense of exquisite pleasure. Especially when I'm actively shattering these rookies dreams. I don't plan on becoming a Hunter. I've already had enough fun this year. It's time for me to bow out."

"Alright, i'm gonna kill him now." Luka said.

"Stop it, Luka." Kurapika said.

"Why? He said it himself, he plans to jeopardize our passing this phase. So I have every reason to kill him." Luka said.

Kurapika shook his head, "They want us to waste our time, fighting amongst ourselves."

Killua spoke up, "However. If their goal is to buy time, then the old man made the correct choice. That bald guy is probably a former soldier or mercenary. Had you fought him, he would have started by crushing your throat, so you couldn't have given up. Then he would have tortured you, without killing you, for the rest of the remaining time..."

"Th-That was one of the possibilities I took into consideration," Tonpa said, his face was blue as the berry.

Leorio's eyes narrowed, "You look sick."

Another figure stepped forward and his shackles came off, his name was Sedokan. He had a 149-year sentence, serial bombings. He was scrwany, pale, and almost looked malnourished "If we defeat 3 of the remaining 5, Then we win."

"Regardless, we need to win four rounds and advance." Kurapika said.

"Who's going next?" Killua asked.

Gon raised his hand, "Me! I'll go!"

"Are you sure?" Leorio asked.

Gon nodded his head, "Uh-huh!"

"The next opponent doesn't look too strong." Killua said..

"Pretty breakable." Luka said.

"But you can't let your guard down. He's still a criminal." Leorio said.

"Uh-huh, I know." Gon said taking off his backpack.

"Good luck, Gon." Luka said.

Gon nodded his head and walked forward.

* * *

Tompa's actions have placed the group at a disadvantage. What is their next opponent, Sedokan planning to do in this match?

Applicants remaining in the third phase: 46

* * *

**And that's it See you guys next time! Don't for get to R/R and No Flamers! Thanks you!**


	7. Hunter's Exam, The Tower: Part two

**Hello, again! Im Updating before school starts and I get to busy to update on the regular. And i'll try to do it as much as possible. So that poll i tried to do over. I'll just post whichever story has the most chapters done. **

**Cat-san: I dont own HunterXHunter only my OC's**

**Luka: On with the story**

* * *

Recap:

"Good luck, Gon." Luka said.

Gon nodded his head and walked forward.

* * *

Tompa's actions have placed the group at a disadvantage. What is their next opponent, Sedokan planning to do in this match?

Applicants remaining in the third phase: 46

* * *

"Now then, as you can see, I'm not very strong. I don't really enjoy fist fights or other physical activities, such as running or jumping." Sedokan explained.

"I do. But I'm not too good at using my head." Gon said.

'Why would he tell him that? Since this guys is weak, he must be smart. I hope Gon doesnt fall for his tricks.' Luka thought.

"As I thought. So I came up with a simple game we could both play." Sedokan said.

"A game?" Gon asked.

"Yes." Sedokan replied. "It doesn't rely on either mental or physical activity."

"What kind of game?" Gon asked.

"We each light a candle at the same time." He pulled out two candles. "The one whose candle goes out first is the loser. What do you think?"

"Yeah!" Gon put a thumbs up. "That's easy to understand. Let's go with that."

"Okay. In that case " he opened up his palms revealing the two candles. One was longer and slightly thicker than the other. "...Decide which candle you want to use. Press 'O' for the long one, or 'X' for the shorter one. This will be determined by majority rule."

Luka bit her nail, 'Tricky bastard. On first sight the longer candle seems like it would take longer to go out. But, he probably did something to it.'

"We have to choose one? This is a trap! Normally, you'd choose the long one, so he must have done something to the long one!"

"That would be the safe assumption." Kurapika said. "But, it might be a trick, and he actually tampered with the short one."

"When you put it like that " Leorio said.

Luka folded her arms. "...Its hard to know whether or not he messed with the long candle or the short one."

"You've got a real dilemma there." Tonpa said, amused by the situation.

"You keep your mouth shut!" Leorio yelled at him.

Tompa shrugged him off, "Yeah, yeah."

"When presented with a clearly uneven choice, people become suspicious and hesitate before deciding. Yes, this is a real dilemma. What's worse, if you make the wrong choice, the resulting mental anguish would be much greater than if the problem had offered two fair options." Kurapika stated.

"Take you time." Sedokan took a seat on the floor, indicating that he was already tired from standing. "This may be a majority decision, but you're free to discuss it. We have plenty of time."

Gon turned back to the group, "Hey, which one should I choose?"

"Damn... Which one should we take?" Leorio asked?

"Gon, you decide! We'll abide by your decision. Choose the one you think is best." Kurapika said.

"Are you sure about this? He never thinks anything through." Killua asked.

"Instead of wasting time fretting over what to do, let's rely on Gon's instincts."

"I agree. By giving us such a difficult decision. He's forcing us to waste more time. Besides, Its Gon's fight. Let him use his instincts." Luka said.

"Instincts, huh...?" Killua asked.

"I get to choose? Ok! Then I choose the long one!" Gon said.

"You want the long candle?" Sedokan asked, almost hoping he'll keep wanting to thing about it.

"Because a longer candle will burn a longer time!" Gon deduced.

Everyone froze, except for Luka who just laughed.

"Eh... He's just taking it at face value?" Leorio asked.

'I never thought i'd meet a human, who reminds me so much of Lapis. Gon is truly interesting.' Luka thought, slightly smiling.

"I knew he wouldn't think it through." Killua mumbled.

"Well, that's that." Kurapika said, pushing the 'O' button.

Leorio scratched his head. "It's not like we can figure out which one is the trap." He voted as well.

The result was 0 'X' 5 'O'. "Okay. You get the long one. I'll take the short one." He tossed the short candle to Gon. "Now we light our candles together." They lit their candles and walked back to their respective sides of the arena.

Killua looked down on his watch, "Normally, how long would it take that candle to burn down?"

"Maybe 5 to 6 hours?" Kurapika suggested.

A strong gust of wind came up from the abyss below them, almost blowing out Gon's candle. Luckily he protected it with his hand. "Whoa... That was close." Gon said.

Leorio looked down into the gorge, "A strong wind is coming from below. "That means we should watch our step... No time to relax, huh?"

Gon looked up at Sedokan, back down at his candle then back up at Sedokan. Causing the prisoner to laugh deviously, "If you don't pay attention, your candle will go out."

"That's because you're planning to do something bad. Otherwise, your candle would go out first." Gon said.

Sedokan chuckled darkly, "I won't do anything. After all, I've already taken steps."

Suddenly, Gon's fire became larger, melting the candle faster. "See?"

"Hey! Look at Gon's candle!" Leorio yelled in surprise.

"He must have hidden gunpowder or some other highly flammable substance inside, to make the candle burn faster!" Kurapika said.

"H-Hot..." The melting candle wax was burning Gon's hand.

"At this rate, his candle will only last another two or three minutes." Killua said.

Leorio cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "Hey! That was dirty! I knew you tampered with the long candle!"

'How are you gonna work you way through this one, Gon?' Luka thought, thinking about a way herself.

Gon suddenly grinned and placed his candle on the floor, "If the fire is this strong then a little breeze won't extinguish it." He sped over to Sedokan in a flash and blew out his candle while his was still burning bright.

He then put a 'V' for Victory sign, "I win!"

"Yes!" Leorio cheered.

Luka smirked, "Clever."

"Yay! I won!" Gon said, walking back across the bridge.

"Good job, Gon! Now we have a win! Once Kurapika, Killua, Luka and I win, we can advance!" Leorio cheered again.

"That's if you manage to actually get a win." Luka mumbled.

Leorio screwed up his face "What was that, you little brat?"

The young vampire only shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "I didn't say a thing. Some people say that after memory hearing is the next to go. You should be careful, Leorio.

"I'm not that old!" He yelled.

Another set of shackles fell to the ground and a figure that appeared to have blue hands and feet walked out toward the arena. Kurapika also stepped foward, "Alright. I'll go next."

When the bridges finally retracted, the prisoner pulled away his hood reveling himself. He was very muscular, his skin was a blue tint, he only seemed to have four teeth in his mouth, there was a piece of metal protruding from the side of his head, he was missing a nose, one eye was swollen, he had 19 heart shaped tattoos and his hair was green. In one word this prisoner was an eyesore.

"I'm next!" Even his voice made Luka cringe slightly. His name was Majitani. He had a 108-year sentence for multiple crimes including fraud and blackmail.

"That's one freaky body." Leorio said.

"And face." Killua added.

"His everything is repulsive. Could he really be really human?" Luka asked.

Majitani pointed to his peck that was covered in heart-shaped tattoos. "Look here! I've killed 19 people, but it bugs me that nineteen is such an uneven number. I'm so glad I've gotten to meet number 20."

"Now we have a serial killer?" Leorio asked.

"I insist we put our lives on the line. I won't accept some half-assed contest. Blood! Entrails! Agony!" Majitani began laughing like a maniac.

"Very well." Kurapika said, completely unafraid of the prisoner. "You can decide how we settle this contest. I'll agree to your choice."

"O-Oh." The prisoner said, surprised that his request didn't seem to shake Kurapika. "You've got balls. In that case, I also propose a death match, where we fight until one of us surrenders or dies. However, don't expect me to stop when you surrender and beg for your life!"

"Very well. I accept." He tossed away his robe. "Let us begin."

Majitani was visibly shocked, "Hold on. I forgot to mention something. No weapons allowed. We'll beat each other to death with our fists. After all, while I may be hired as an examiner, I am still a prisoner. I'm not allowed to carry weapons."

"I see. I understand." Kurapika tossed away his wooden swords. "Anything else? If not, I'd like to get started."

"Hey now." Leorio said when he saw Majitani flex his muscles, "Is Kurapika going to be ok? This guy looks dangerous."

'He looks more like a fool in a disgusting body.' Luka thought.

"You don't need to worry." Gon assured.

"Why not?" Leorio asked.

"Because when I look at him, I don't get chills." Gon replied.

"What does that mean?" Leorio asked, still not convinced.

"Time to show you the ace up my sleeve!" Maijitani jumped up high into the air. "I'll see you dead!

Leorio looked up in anticipation, "Here he comes!"

When his fist to the floor, it created a hole where he made contact. "Wow..." Tompa said wide-eyed.

"He made a hole in the floor with his bare fist!" Leorio said, with eyes just as wide.

Majitani then turned around to show a 12 legged spider tattoo on his back, "A tattoo of a spider with 12 legs. That's " Leorio started.

"Yeah, I recognize it. Anyone aspiring to become a Hunter has heard of it. That's the symbol worn by members of that notorious band of evil thieves, the Phantom Troupe!" Tonpa said.

Gon looked up at Leorio, "Really?"

"Yeah, definitely. They're famous. I heard about them straight from Kurapika." Leorio said.

Kurapika stayed on the floor for a while before slowly getting up. His hair shadowed his face. 'Something's... Not right.'

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? I'm Majitani, one of the Phantom Troupe's four kings! Consider that first strike my way of saying hello. This is your last chance to surrender. I'm still willing to... Huh?"

Kurapika's eyes became scarlet.

This visibly startled Majitani. "Wh-What's wrong with you?" He asked. Kurapika disapered from the spot he was previously standing and appeared below him, and held his up by his face. His fist trembled

"O-O-Ok..." Majitani stuttered. "Wait! I get it! I surrender!"

Kurapika punched his face with such force it caused Majitani's body to bounce a few times, knocking him out.

Killua whistled, impressed by Kurapika's abilty.

"Oh ho." Luka said equally impressed. "I definitely didn't expect that."

"Consider this a warning. First, a real Phantom Troupe tattoo has the member's number on the spider. Second, they don't bother counting how many they've killed. Third, never mention the Troupe again. If you do, I'll kill you." If the prisoner was conscious he would of pissed his pants after one look at Kurapika's face in rage.

Kurapika picked up his rode and swords, and walked back over to the bridge.

"Are you okay, Kurapika?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah, i'm not injured." Kurapika said.

"Also, is it safe for us to be near you?" Leorio asked, stepping back a bit.

"From the moment I saw him, I knew he was weak. And mentally, I knew that tattoo was a fake. But, as soon as I saw that spider, everything in my sight turned red." Kurapika said, His eyes back to normal.

Leorio put his hand on his head. "Well. I can't really blame you."

"Actually, to tell the truth. Even when I see a real spider, my personality changes, and I enter a frenzy." Kurapika explained.

"You should have told us sooner." Leorio said.

Kurapika walked past the group and sat down with his knees up against his chest, "But this means that the rage in me remains as strong as ever. I suppose I should be happy."

Gon stood up on his tippy-toes and said to Leorio, "We should keep Kurapika away from spiders."

"Definitely." Leorio said.

"That would be for the best." Luka said. 'He's back to normal now. But... his eyes became scarlet. He couldn't have vampire blood... Could he?'

* * *

**Okay that's it for now! Dont for get to favorite and review. No Flamers, please! And to all my reviewer Here's a virtual cookie! Later guys!**


End file.
